


Freedom is a burden

by AngelPair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPair/pseuds/AngelPair
Summary: Moving an older work over from writing blog. This was a request, and was part of a prompt meme. I combined the prompts "You don’t need freedom if I give you everything you need.” and “Freedom is a burden. You should be glad I took it away from you."Russia/England.





	Freedom is a burden

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't the best, as I said it's an older work that I'm moving over, and other than a couple of spelling errors I haven't made any changes or touch ups.

“Shhh, England. What a fuss. There is no need for it, da?”

 

For a moment, as Russia’s intimidating figure towered in the door and tutted out what seemed to be a warning, England stilled and went quiet. But only for a moment, until he was able to determinedly use his pride to overrule the instinct that was trying to keep him from danger.

 

“Fuck you, fucking bellend. Let me go,” England spat out, writhing furiously in his binds. His hands were in shackles, chained to the wall above his head where he sat. It pissed him off – and admittedly scared him - that this was the only restraint needed to keep him prisoner. A few hundred years ago, with the power of an empire running through him, he would have ripped them straight out of the brickwork. Now he could do absolutely nothing as Russia approached, sporting an amused smile.

 

“You are acting like an animal, flailing around and trying to escape like that. Surely you are clever enough to know that you cannot break those?” and although England had been ready to stop before he ended up breaking a wrist, out of spite, he glared up at the other and continued to struggle. Russia only laughed, in a way that was sickeningly fond, “So stubborn. Well, it is your own fault if you hurt yourself,”

 

The condescending treatment made England feel sickeningly bitter. “You’re the one hurting yourself,” he hissed with a final few tugs of the shackles, “After America finds me…you’ll be lucky if you’re left in one piece,”

 

Though he was slightly concerned that he had angered the nation by bringing up an old rival, Russia seemed thankfully unbothered. “Do not worry about me, nobody is going to find you so I will be fine. Now hush and be still. I don’t want to see you hurt,” he cooed down at him, reaching for his cheek. England only let Russia pet him because he knew that biting the large man would have been a terrible idea. He gave a distasteful snort when Russia pulled away.

 

“That’s very kind of you to say, but considering this is  _you_ , I doubt your sentiments are genuine,”

 

At that, Russia had the nerve to look hurt, as if it wasn’t fair for England to assume that the person who had just kidnapped him and chained him to a wall was out to cause harm. England’s contempt only grew at this.

 

“I won’t hurt you here, unless you are very, very bad. But I know you won’t be, you’re too clever. You act very brave but I can see you are still very careful about what you say and do,”

 

England felt a little bit exposed that this simpleton beast had been able to see through him so well, but still, he wasn’t completely buying it. “So I’m here for what then? Sex?” he said it casually, but that he had been kidnapped for his body to be used was a pressing terror.

 

“Not for now, unless you are offering. But probably in time when you become more willing,”

 

The words weren’t a complete comfort and the Brit still had his suspicions, but he was relieved regardless. “That won’t be happening, but whatever you want to believe,”

 

“What is it called…Stockholm Syndrome? It can hit anyone, even brave, old nations like you,” Russia smiled at him sweetly and England glared back. As if it would get that far before America found his way in to get him out. His relationship with his ex-colony might still have been rocky, but since seeing him injured in the air raids, America had become incredibly protective. It made England feel weak as the one who was supposed to be the older brother, but if it got him out of a situation as dire as this, he would not be complaining.

 

“Anyway, you are here because I think you are very interesting company and I am very tired of being alone. Now you are mine to keep me happy and amused,”

 

England hissed, the idea striking a nerve, but Russia only smiled.

 

“I am not yours,”

 

“You are now. You are in chains, there is nothing you can do about it. Let me take care of you and you will be happy,”

 

“I’ll be happy if you set me free,”

 

Russia only tutted and shook his head. “You don’t need freedom if I give you everything you need. You will be well provided for here. And you will not need to deal with all the problems that come from our lives as nations. Have you not been stressed lately? Leaving the union, political unrest, budget cuts, elections…you seem so tired recently. But I’ll take care of you here and you won’t have to worry about any of it,”

 

A small bite of panic gnawed at England as he realised how sincere Russia was. The other nation’s mental state was clearly not in good shape, and if he couldn’t use his body to fight, England decided that he could at least try and make some sort of verbal appeal.

 

“Russia, this is pure insanity. You can’t keep me here, this isn’t the solution to any of either of our problems. My country needs my experience to help fix all of those issues, and I’m going to be far too tired and angry to be and sort of good company for you. If you let me go, we can become friends. Drink tea together and visit each other – you’ll be much more happy with willing company, I’m sure. I know what it’s like to be lonely, if you let me go we can help each other overcome that,”

 

England did not get the reaction he had hoped for and Russia frowned at him. “You are trying to manipulate me into letting you go. I don’t like that. But you’re a very clever little man and I expected you would try and use words against me. I know not to listen, so stop or I will have to take action. Now sit quietly, I have to go get something,”

 

A little concerned that he would have his tongue cut out, England did as told. Nervously, he picked at the wall behind his hands as he tried to figure out how long he had been down there. He didn’t know how long he had been unconscious but there had definitely been many hours between waking and Russia coming to speak to him. His bladder was uncomfortable pressing and his arms were painfully numb. His wrist throbbed in a way that suggested he actually had pulled or sprained something and his body was weakened from all the troubles in his country. The thirst was bad too. He couldn’t stay like this for too long, he would have to do something to at least have his necessities taken care of. Maybe if he asked nicely? Or maybe Russia wanted him to beg, which certainly wouldn’t happen. England stiffened when the door creaked again and did not relax when he saw what Russia held.

 

“I want to put this on you,” Russia dangled a collar in the air - a thick metal band with some sort of mechanism attached. England shifted nervously and considered his options.

 

“Let me out first,”

 

Russia sighed. “I already told you, I’m not setting you free. You’re here to stay,”

 

“That’s not what I meant. Unchain me. My arms hurt and I need the bathroom. Then you can collar me or re-chain me or whatever. I’ll think about escaping later. I’m hurt, I just want the bathroom and maybe a more comfortable position,”

 

Russia’s childish face brightened considerably. “You are ready to act logically already? I’m glad, that means I can show you around!”

 

“Show me around?” England questioned. He had assumed he was in Russia’s own house, which was a building he knew reasonably well already and that it wouldn’t take an armed America too long to show up at. If he was somewhere else, his rescue would certainly be delayed, which was a troubling idea. And if he was in the middle of nowhere, would an escape even be possible?

 

“Da! This whole cottage was bought for you! I want you to be with me forever, I want you to be comfortable in a place that feels like home,”

 

A whole cottage? A little taken aback, England let out a shaky smile. “I see…so I’ll have freedom whilst I’m here?”

 

“Nyet, I told you, no freedom,” Russia looked serious for only a moment before he was smiling again, “This is a very old house and I think you’ll like it, it has lots of character. But I have it very well secured. I have this special collar for you, you won’t get very far out the door while you’re wearing it without getting hurt. That is why I need you to be calm and thinking logically before I unchain you – I don’t want you to hurt yourself trying to run away,”

 

The panic was gnawing at England’s stomach again and making him feel nauseous, but he couldn’t stay down in the basement much longer. If he got out of the chains now, he could work on an escape plan later when he was in better condition. “Okay…if you put the collar on, can you unchain me?”

 

“Yes, England. Bare your neck to me and let us begin our new life together,” and against his screaming pride, England did.

 

* * *

 

“You’re home! I’ve been waiting!” England ran to Russia’s cold arms, settling himself against the chest he had gone too many months without.

 

Russia laughed above him. “I apologise, My Sunflower. America suspects me above everyone, he has had my house turned upside down again, has people watching me too now. It is difficult for me to slip past them and get out here,”

 

Relaxed into the larger man’s arms, England sighed contentedly, glad that the burden of loneliness had finally been relieved.

 

“It’s okay, I understand,” he frowned as he stroked his keeper’s back, “You’re very tense, have things been hard? You know my body is yours if you need to relieve some stress,”

 

“It’s been very rough,” Russia sighed, “Freedom is a burden. You should be glad I took it away from you. Still, you need some relief too. That collar is rubbing you raw. Now that I’m home, we can take it off for a little while,”

 

“No,” England’s hand snapped onto Russia’s wrist as the nation went to fiddle with the collar, “The skin will heal and toughen up in time, I don’t want it off. There’s still a part of me that wants to go home, I don’t trust myself yet…in a moment of panic I might…” England trailed off as Russia shushed him.

 

“It’s all right, we can keep it on. Don’t feel upset, you just need more time. You’ve made very good progress, so be proud of yourself,” and though he still felt bad, England smiled and nodded.

 

“…Okay. Do you want to go to the bedroom now. I want to help you relax and…I’ve missed your body,”

 

Russia laughed again.

 

“There was a time when you would have slapped me in the face if I tried to sleep with you, but now it’s all you want. Let me enjoy you tonight at bedtime, and let me enjoy a hot meal for now. We have plenty of time,”

 

England gave Russia a dopey and gentle smile. He wasn’t going to argue back against anything that his keeper wanted. England would be patient – he was never leaving, he was immortal, they really did have all the time in the world. He nodded back.

 

“Yes, Russia. Plenty of time,”


End file.
